1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved printed circuit board mounting apparatus that includes an elongated wedge assembly that expands transversely to fasten the board in place, a spring member both captivating the operating shaft to the center section and aligning the wedge section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elongated wedge assemblies that expands transversely to fasten a printed circuit board (PCB) in place have been available in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,260 discloses such a device which includes a clutch mechanism to limit the maximum torque that can be applied to the positioning screw. A biasing spring is provided to bias the wedge into longitudinal alignment. However, in order to remove the fastener forcing screw for repair or replacement purposes, the entire assembly has to be removed from the printed circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,770 discloses a wedge assembly wherein a center wedge member is secured within an open cavity by a guide pin positioned through aligned holes formed in the housing and wedge member; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,156,647 and 5,253,963 to Ries disclose a snap together wedge lock in which the screw assembly is retained within the main wedge by a pair of finger members. Other prior art devices pinch or crimp the walls of the main center section to captivate the screw and wedge assembly.
What is desired is to provide an improved elongated wedge assembly wherein the center wedge section remains secured to the PCB while the screw assembly, including the end wedge sections can be removed when required.